1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data-processing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems for detecting the presence of users in the vicinity of a data-processing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for identifying particular users. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for automatically initiating particular activities within a data-processing system, such as a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical computer system comes equipped with a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, a keyboard, and various peripherals, such as a display monitor and a printer. In normal usage, it is common for computer peripherals to be turned off or temporarily paused until a user manually initiates processing of particular system activities, such as powering on the computer or activating particular computer applications. In particular, network-based computers that boot themselves from a host computer are often faced with a lengthy "boot" or "power-up" period. A user must manually press a power "on" switch connected to the computer and wait while the system powers up. This procedure is often referred to as a "cold boot," and requires manual activity on the part of the user, which often prevents the user from focusing efforts on other, more important tasks. In addition, upon "power up" particular activities are routinely performed, which may be of use to some individual users but of no interest to other users.
Based on the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a method and system which would automatically boot computers in response to the detection of the presence of a user in an area near the computer. A need also exists for a method and system for configuring and customizing the automatic initiation of particular computer system activities in order so save on start-up time and free users to focus on other tasks. Currently, however, there are no devices believed to be available which automatically and satisfactorily accomplish this purpose.